The Love Time
by Rainala
Summary: Série d'OS retraçant l'histoire de Klaine de leur rencontre à leur amour.
1. La Rencontre

**Coucou!**

**HOP3SO et moi-même Klaiindy, nous vous présentons notre premier OS en tant que co-auteur.**

**En espérant que vous aimerez ce p****etit bout d'histoire sans prétention sur notre couple préféré : Klaine !**

**ENJOY!**

**La Rencontre**

**Point de vue de Kurt**

Les vacances sont enfin là. McKinley c'est terminé pour deux mois. Deux mois de répit.

Après avoir dit au revoir à tous les membres du Glee Club, je rentre chez moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Je chante à tue-tête sur le chemin du retour, comme à mon habitude.

La voiture de mon père est garée devant la maison. Il n'a pas terminé le travail à cette heure d'ordinaire... J'entre dans la maison avec une légère angoisse dans le fond de mon ventre. Je regarde dans le salon mais aucun signe de mon père. Je vais ensuite voir dans la cuisine et il est là, assis à sa place habituelle.

"Salut Papa !" dit Kurt.

"Salut gamin" répondit Burt d'un air sombre.

"Papa, tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu es rentré si tôt ? "

"Assis-toi fiston, j'ai quelque chose à te dire"

"Papa, tu m'inquiètes" dis-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.

"Détends-toi, c'est rien de grave. Dis-moi, comment ça a été à l'école aujourd'hui ? "

"Comme d'habitude" marmonnais-je.

"Ces brutes t'ont martyrisées même le dernier jour ? "

"Ces footballeurs sont des primates. Ils sont réglés comme des automates pour faire souffrir les autres"

"Je les déteste Kurt. Je ne supporte pas que l'on te fasse du mal simplement parce que tu oses être toi-même. Et pire, je déteste les gens qui font semblant de ne pas voir ce qu'ils te font"

"Je sais Papa. On ne les changera pas comme ils ne me changeront pas. Et je suis sûr que ce n'est que le commencement. C'est comme ça, je vais devoir vivre avec ça tous les jours"

"Ca me révolte. Mais j'ai une surprise pour toi"

"Une surprise?"

"Je nous ai réservé une maison pour deux semaines près du lac Ontario. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien de partir de cet Ohio de malheur après l'année que tu as passée"

"Oh Papa mais c'est génial ! On pourra aller voir les chutes du Niagagra et... Et merci Papa ! "

Je le serre dans mes bras de toutes mes forces. Il n'aurait pas pu avoir de meilleure idée.

Deux semaines plus tard, me voilà sur le chemin pour le lac.

Je suis seul. Papa a finalement été obligé de rester à Lima pour le garage. Je lui ai demandé qu'il fasse annuler la réservation ne désirant pas partir sans lui. Mais il m'a assuré que tout irait bien et que ça me ferait du bien de m'isoler pour quelques temps. J'ai finalement accepté et j'ai pris la route.

J'arrive vers 18 heures à l'adresse de la location. C'est une petite maison à la façade blanche et aux volets bleu foncé. Elle a l'air douillette et colle parfaitement au paysage. Je sors de la voiture. Devant moi s'étend le lac. C'est magnifique. Le soleil lui donne des reflets époustouflants. Je décide de sortir les bagages avant de mieux admirer les alentours. Je soupire fortement quand je vois le nombre de choses que j'ai dans le coffre. J'avais oublié que j'avais emmené deux grosses valises, deux sacs et un petit bagage à main pour mes produits de beauté.

Je sors tout de la voiture et décide d'essayer de transporter la totalité en un seul coup pour éviter les aller-retours. Je commence à avancer vers l'entrée les bras chargés, mais visiblement entre pouvoir et vouloir, il y a un énorme pas. Je sens les bagages commencer à glisser de mon emprise. Mais avant que tout tombe, quelqu'un arrive.

"Wow, tu as besoin d'aide peut-être?"

Je ne vois pas du tout qui c'est. ma vue est complètement bloquée par tous les sacs.

Tandis qu'il - c'est un homme d'après sa voix - m'aide en me soulageant du poids qui occupe mes bras, je lui réponds :

"Oui, mon ambition était trop..."

Il vient d'enlever le sac devant mes yeux et WOW.

"Grande" ajoutais-je dans un couinement.

Devant moi se trouve un homme plus petit que moi, brun avec les cheveux bouclés et des yeux verts-dorés brillants et magnifiques. Il est bloqué, bouche bée, en me regardant. Il semble lui aussi me dévisager. On reste un long moment à se fixer dans les yeux avant qu'il ne brise le silence.

"Hmm... Je-Je m'appelle Blaine. Blaine Anderson. J'habite la maison d'à côté" dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je mets un moment à réagir, toujours captivé par ses yeux. Puis je me rends compte qu'il vient de parler.

"Euh... K-Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Je suis ici pour les vacances"

"Des vacances de deux mois ? "

"Non seulement deux semaines. Tu as vu le nombre de bagages que j'ai ?! "

"Oui justement. On dirait que tu t'installes ici"

Son visage affiche un sourire étincelant et ses yeux pétillent de malice.

Je rougis mais lui souris en retour.

"Je devais emmener assez de tenues pour prévoir quoi porter pour les deux semaines"

"Ok, ok ! Pas de problèmes. Je t'aide à rentrer tout ça ? "

"Je peux le faire seul. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'aider"

"Laisse-moi faire, ça me fait plaisir. Et, sans te vexer, je ne pense pas que tu y arrives seul. A moins que tu aies le pouvoir de te faire pousser un troisième bras"

Je ris devant son air songeur.

"Tu as ce pouvoir ?" demande sérieusement le bouclé.

"Non Blaine, je ne sais pas me faire pousser des membres supplémentaires"

"Cool ! Alors je t'aide !"

Et c'est comme ça que j'ai fait la connaissance de Blaine Anderson.

**N'hésitez à nous laisser votre avis dans une petite review :)**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, à bientôt pour la suite!**

**HOP3SO & Klaiindy**


	2. Histoires d'orages

**Coucou!**

**Nous voilà avec ce deuxième OS de The Love Time.**

**Merci à youyoulita, à justmoi59, à Klaineuse et à KurtHummell.**

**On tient aussi à remercier les personnes qui follow/fav cette fic :)**

**Pour les personnes qui l'ont demandé, oui on veut écrire une suite mais on ne sait pas combien de chapitres on va ajouter pour le moment. Tout dépendra de notre inspiration et des retours que l'on aura sur ce chapitre et sur le précédent :)**

**Nous postons aujourd'hui en hommage à Cory qui nous a quitté trop tôt. Il y a un an de ça, une part du monde de tous les Gleeks s'effondrait. Cette nouvelle a bouleversé toute notre grande famille de fans. Je pense que chacun d'entre nous se souvient de la façon qu'il a appris cette horrible nouvelle.**

**Donc même si ce texte ne changera sûrement à notre peine, Anne-So et moi, on souhaitait publier aujourd'hui pour que la mémoire de Cory soit honorée. On adresse ce texte à notre ange qui nous a quitté trop tôt. Tu es une étoile de plus dans le ciel et tu seras dans notre coeur à tout jamais. Courage à tous les Gleeks en ce jour malheureux qu'est le 13 juillet...**

**Histoire d'orage**

Environ deux jours plus tard, après m'être installé dans la confortable maison que mon père avait loué. Blaine passait devant en vélo chaque matin vers dix heures, heure à laquelle je prends mon petit déjeuner. J'entends un bruit. Je passe la tête par la fenêtre et c'est un vieux cabriolet dont la peinture est en partie effacée qui vient de s'arrêter dans un monstrueux vacarme.

À son volant, il y a Blaine. Il est magnifique, lunettes de soleil, nœud papillon noir, chemisette bleu marine. Il est à tomber, il me lance :

« Salut ! Tu veux faire un tour ? »

« Un tour où ? » répondis-je.

« Tu verras, c'est une surprise ! »

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas trop… En plus, le temps est menaçant ! Et puis… »

« T'as peur Hummel ?! » me taquine Blaine.

« Non je suis juste pragmatique Anderson ! Je préférerai jouer à des jeux de société. Et puis, on vient tout juste de se rencontrer ! »

« Justement quoi de mieux qu'une virée en voiture pour apprendre à se connaitre. Mais si tu insistes, jouons à des jeux de société ! »

« Et si je ne te permets pas d'entrer ? » lui demandais-je.

« Dans ce cas, tu pourras donc te passer de ma présence ! »ironise-t-il en remettant le contact.

« Bon, très bien Monsieur Intrépide ! Je t'en prie, entre, j'ai fait du thé ça te dit ? »

Il coupe le moteur et me répond avec enthousiasme.

« Oui avec plaisir ! »

On entre dans la maison et on se dirige vers la cuisine. J'attrape deux tasses et les lui tends.

Il les remplit de thé à l'hibiscus et à la rose que j'avais préparé. Nous nous asseyons sur l'un des canapés du salon. Nous sirotons notre boisson en discutant. Quand soudain, le grondement et le flash d'un éclair éclatent. Une pluie battante commence à tomber.

A ce moment, des souvenirs remontent en moi.

**Flashback**

J'ai environ 10 ans. Mon père est au garage. Je suis dehors en train de faire du vélo, quand une bande de garçons d'environ mon âge m'ont rentrés dedans avec leur vélo de course. Ils hurlent de rire en me criant :

« Regardez Hummel avec son vélo de princesse tout cabossé ! » en me montrant du doigt.

Mon vélo est d'occasion et a un pneu crevé malgré la rustine que mon père avait mis dessus. Le pneu a rendu l'âme et je suis tombé. Mon tout nouveau pantalon et ma chemise se déchirent avec la chute et je me suis égratigné la peau des mains, des coudes, des genoux. Les larmes coulent sur mon visage à cause de la douleur et de la honte. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils m'en veulent autant ! La foudre frappa et la pluie commença à tomber en abondance. Je pleure encore plus fort. Une chance pour moi que la route est peu fréquentée.

Un jeune garçon de mon âge arrive vers moi. Il a un parapluie, des jolies boucles sur la tête et un superbe nœud papillon orange autour du cou. C'est à ce moment que j'ai su que j'aimais les garçons. Il est gentil et tendre. Il a des pansements de secours avec des têtes d'ourson et des petits cœurs. Il me demande si je vais bien et il m'aide à me relever. Il ne se moque pas de moi comme tous les autres à cause de mes habits déchirés ou de mon vélo abîmé. Il me fait un bisou sur la joue et part à toute jambe.

**Fin du flashback**

En y repensant, ce petit garçon me fait un peu penser à Blaine.

Même s'il ne me connait pas très bien, Blaine dit :

« Ne t'en fais pas je suis là, rien ne pourra t'arriver »

Il me fait un bisou sur la joue. Je suis ému au point que des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je suis très émotif et pleure souvent. Il me prend dans ses bras. Quelle sensation exquise !

Avec une de ses mains, il fait des ronds dans mon dos. Mes larmes se calment mais mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Tout comme le sien, je le sens battre contre mon torse !

Nous restons comme ça un certain temps puis nous nous séparons. Il me dit avec un énorme sourire :

« Tu m'avais parlé de jeux de société ? Attention, je suis un mauvais perdant ! »

« Oui, pourquoi ne pas jouer aux cartes ? J'en ai un jeu pas loin, je l'ai piqué à mon père ! »

« Ouh Hummel ce rebelle ! » ricana le bouclé.

« Tais-toi Monsieur-ma-voiture-pétarde-autant-qu'un-vieux-taco-rouillé ! »

« T'as rien trouvé de mieux ?! C'est petit ! » rit Blaine.

« Tout comme toi, Anderson ! »

Je pris un coussin et je lui lance à la figure. Ça paraît tellement naturel.

Blaine s'exclama :

« Hey ! »

Il prend un de mes autres coussins et me l'envoie en pleine figure. Je lui frappe le bras et il veut me prendre le coussin des mains. Le tissu fragile vient juste de se fendre en laissant des plumes absolument partout. Essoufflés et morts de rire, on décide qu'il est plus prudent de jouer aux cartes. Nous jouons une bonne demi-heure puis Blaine m'aide à remettre de l'ordre. Une fois le ménage finit, il se décide à partir. Il me fait un des câlins les plus longs que j'ai jamais reçu.

Juste avant de s'en aller, il me demande mon numéro de téléphone. Je lui donne. Je n'ai jamais vu un regard comme le sien. Ça paraît un peu bizarre, je ne le connais pas. Mais je suis sûr que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui il y a deux jours quand j'ai croisé ses beaux yeux dorés. En y songeant vraiment, peut-être que je suis tombé amoureux de lui, ce jour d'orage quand j'avais dix ans.

Ses yeux étaient rivés aux miens et une tension étrange était dans l'air. Puis il dit :

« Je t'appelle mais je pense revenir demain pour cette fois faire réellement connaissance et te faire faire un tour des entourages avec ma voiture qui pétarde autant qu'un vieux taco rouillé »

Je me mets à rire. Il me prend la main et la serra.

Il faisait un soleil formidable, l'eau du lac brillait au loin et Blaine repart aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Je pense que demain j'accepterai sa proposition. Après tout ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, un tour en voiture. En attendant je vais appeler mon père et lui raconter mes premières journées et prendre de ses nouvelles.

**N'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis dans une petite review.**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et à bientôt pour la suite!**

**HOP3SO et Klaiindy :)**


	3. Promenade et confessions

**Coucou !**

**Nous voilà pour le chapitre 3 de cette fiction !**

**Merci à Brave Woodpecker, Soso et justmoi59 pour vos reviews et vos encouragements.**

**Tous ces compliments nous vont droit au cœur, donc merci :)**

**Sur ce, la suite !**

**ENJOY !**

**Promenade et confessions**

Après le dîner, l'orage éclate à nouveau. Je vais me cacher sous les couettes, me sentant en sécurité dans ce cocon de tissu. Alors qu'un éclair traverse le ciel, je sens mon portable vibrer contre moi.

**De … - 22 : 37**

Je suis ravi d'avoir passé du temps avec toi.

**De … - 22 : 38**

Oh et c'est Blaine. Tu sais Monsieur-ma-voiture-pétarde-autant-qu'un-vieux-taco-rouillé -)

A Blaine - 22 : 40

Moi aussi Blaine.

**De Blaine - 22 : 41**

Hé, tout va bien ? Pas de remarques sarcastiques ou de smileys ? : -(

**A Blaine - 22 : 43**

C'est rien. C'est pas important.

**De Blaine - 22 : 44**

Dis-moi, s'il te plaît *yeux de chiens battus*

**A Blaine - 22 : 46**

C'est juste l'orage. Depuis que je suis petit, ça me terrifie.

**A Blaine - 22 : 49**

Blaine ?

**A Blaine - 22 : 52**

Oh mon Dieu, tu dois te foutre de moi maintenant. Je vais aller me cacher sous terre du coup !

**De Blaine - 22 : 54**

Non, non ! Mon portable s'est éteint. Excuse-moi.

**De Blaine - 22 : 54**

Et je ne me moquerai jamais de toi. Tout le monde a une peur. Tu veux que je reste avec toi un petit moment ?

**A Blaine - 22 : 56**

Merci… Non ne t'embête pas, tu as sûrement mieux à faire de ta soirée.

**De Blaine - 22 : 57**

Tu ne m'embêtes pas Kurt !

**A Blaine - 22 : 58**

: -') Tu dis que tout le monde a peur de quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui t'effraye-toi ?

**De Blaine - 22 : 59**

Euh… Ne ris pas, ok ? Mais les clowns me foutent les jetons !

**De Blaine - 23 : 01**

Voilà, tu te moques de moi ! A mon tour d'aller me cacher : -'(

**A Blaine - 23 : 02**

Excuse-moi ! C'est juste qu'avec tes nœuds papillon et ta voiture délabrée, tu pourrais être sorti tout droit d'un cirque.

**De Blaine - 23 : 03**

: -'(

**A Blaine - 23 : 04**

Oh Blaine, excuse-moi, ce n'était pas méchant. Je te le promets…

**A Blaine - 23 : 05**

J'adore tes nœuds papillon. Tu es mignon avec…

**De Blaine - 23 : 06**

Mignon, hein ? -) Je retiens Hummel. Je passe te prendre demain à 9 heures. Ça te convient ?

**A Blaine - 23 : 07**

Pfff… 9 heures ?! Je suis en vacances Anderson ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes d'abord ?

**De Blaine - 23 : 08**

Allez, ne fais pas ta diva, Kurt -) Repose-toi sinon tu vas avoir des cernes affreuses demain : -P Et c'est une surprise. Sois juste prêt à 9 heures !

**A Blaine - 23 : 09**

: -O va te faire voir Anderson !

**De Blaine - 23 : 10**

Haha : -D ! Bonne nuit à toi aussi mon cher Kurt -)

**A Blaine - 23 : 12**

Et Blaine ?

**De Blaine - 23 : 12**

Oui ?

**A Blaine - 23 : 13**

Merci x

**De Blaine - 23 : 14**

Je t'en prie Kurt. Dors bien x

Peut-on être amoureux d'un garçon que l'on connaît à peine ? Je suis quasiment certain que c'est mon cas ! Même si Blaine n'a pas fait de choses exceptionnelles, je me sens plus détendu. Je vais dans la salle de bain faire mes soins pour la peau et vais me mettre au lit. Je m'endors en pensant à ce bouclé peu commun.

J'ouvre les yeux au son de mon réveil. Il est 8 heures. Je vais me préparer. J'ai choisi une tenue décontractée mais tout de même assez stylée. Quand j'entre dans la cuisine, il est 8h40. J'ai tout juste le temps de prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je mets la cafetière en marche quand j'entends le son désormais caractéristique de la voiture de Blaine. Je regarde l'horloge, elle n'affiche que 8h45… Quelques secondes plus tard, il frappe à la porte. Je vais lui ouvrir.

Blaine se tient devant moi. Si jusque-là j'avais douté de sa beauté et bien, je suis servi. Il porte un polo violet et un jean noir. Il a son habituel nœud papillon autour du cou. Aujourd'hui, il est rayé rose et violet. Il est époustouflant.

Lui aussi semble me détailler du regard. Nous restons quelques minutes a simplement se regarder sans échanger un seul mot. Je brise le silence le premier en essayant d'ignorer la chaleur présente dans mes joues.

« Tu es tombé du lit Anderson ? »

Blaine me regarde finalement dans les yeux à l'entente de ma voix et secoue légèrement la tête comme pour se réveiller.

« Oh euh… J'étais trop impatient de te voir. Enfin, de te montrer les environs » bafouille-t-il en se grattant la tête.

« Tu veux entrer ? J'allais prendre un café » proposais-je en souriant pour dissiper la légère tension.

« Tu viens de prononcer le mot magique ! » dit Blaine, les yeux pétillants.

« Super ! Entre, je t'en prie »

On va dans la cuisine et je remplis deux tasses du liquide brun. J'en tends une à Blaine. Il met un bref instant à la prendre, trop occupé à me fixer.

« Merci… Alors, tu as réussi à dormir malgré l'orage ? »

« Oui grâce à toi »

« Ah oui ? Pourtant je n'ai pas fait grand-chose »

« Oui mais tu as réussi à détourner mon attention du temps à l'extérieur et c'est exactement ce qu'il fallait »

« Je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider »

Blaine s'arrête et semble hésiter à continuer. Mais finalement il reprend :

« Je peux te demander pourquoi les orages te font si peur ? »

Je baisse la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Excuse-moi je suis trop curieux »

« Non, ne t'excuse pas. Je n'aime simplement pas parler de tout ça »

« Je peux te comprendre. Ne me dis rien alors, il n'y a pas de problème » dit Blaine, un sourire rassurant sur le visage, « on y va ? »

« D'accord. Je dois emmener quelque chose de spécial ou … »

« Non, j'ai tout prévu. Viens ! »

Je ferme la porte à clé et m'approche de la voiture.

« Tu es sûr qu'elle est capable de rouler ? »

« Mais oui ! Fais-moi confiance ! »

On monte à l'intérieur et Blaine prend la route. Je ne sais absolument pas où l'on va mais je profite un maximum du paysage qui défile sous mes yeux. Blaine s'arrête dans un endroit où seuls les arbres semblent présents. Il descend de la voiture et j'en fais autant. Il se dirige vers le coffre et en sort un sac. Il le met sur son dos et me tend la main. Voyant que je mets du temps pour la lui prendre, il dit doucement :

« Hé Kurt, fais-moi confiance. Tu ne risques rien avec moi »

Je lui souris timidement et attrape ses doigts. J'essaye d'ignorer les frissons quand nos peaux se touchent. Blaine s'engage entre les arbres. Je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré et je sers ses doigts plus que nécessaire. Il ne dit rien et semble sûr de ce qu'il fait.

Après un long moment, nous arrivons dans un endroit splendide.

Devant nous, le lac semble s'étendre à perte de vue. L'eau est bleue foncée et seuls les gazouillis des oiseaux brisent le silence. Je sursaute quand Blaine prend la parole.

« J'ai découvert cet endroit quand je suis arrivé ici. J'aime y venir car personne ne s'aventure jusque-là. Les arbres cachent c'est sûrement pour ça. Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin d'être seul ou tout simplement, pour la beauté de la vue »

« C'est magnifique » chuchotais-je.

Nos mains sont restées liées depuis tout ce temps. Je m'en rends compte quand Blaine lâche la mienne pour sortir un plaid de son sac. Il l'étend sur le sol et m'invite à m'assoir. Il sort ensuite des sandwichs et m'en tend un. Un silence agréable s'installe entre nous.

« Pourquoi tu es venu ici pour les vacances ? »

J'hésite avant de lui répondre mais je me sens en confiance avec lui donc je me lance :

« C'est mon père qui a choisi cet endroit pour me changer les idées. Il devait venir avec moi mais son travail l'en a empêché »

« Oh c'est dommage. Tu dis pour te changer les idées ? »

« Oui, le lycée ce n'est pas facile. C'est même un enfer »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demande-t-il d'une voix extrêmement douce.

« Des footballeurs me mènent la vie dure. Ils me poussent, me bousculent, m'insultent »

« Pourquoi font-ils ça ? » questionne Blaine, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

« C'est évident non ? »

Blaine fronce ses drôles de sourcils et secoue la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

« Parce que je suis Kurt Hummel, la pédale de service » dis-je les larmes aux yeux en baissant la tête pour éviter de voir le dégout dans le regard du beau bouclé.

« Oh… »

Je sens Blaine s'approcher de moi. Il soulève mon visage pour que je puisse le regarder. Il place ses mains sur mes joues.

« Hé Kurt, regarde-moi. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça, tu m'entends ? »

« C'est ce que tout le monde pense de moi » dis-je entre deux sanglots.

« Donc, si je suis ta logique, moi aussi je suis une pédale ? »

« Q-Quoi ? Tu es gay toi aussi ? »

Blaine hoche la tête. Je le sers dans mes bras sous cette révélation. Je laisse mes larmes couler librement sur mes joues. Il me rend mon étreinte. On reste un moment l'un contre l'autre. Blaine attend que mes pleurs se calment et il finit par s'écarter. Il replace ses mains comme tout à l'heure.

« Ne laisse personne te traiter de cette façon, d'accord ? Tes différences font de toi un être unique. Moi aussi j'ai été harcelé à cause de ma sexualité. Un jour, je me suis fait tabasser si violemment que j'ai été obligé de déménager ici. Les préjugés ne sont souvent que de l'ignorance, Kurt »

Je hoche doucement la tête et Blaine sèche mes larmes en frottant mes joues du bout de ses pouces.

« Merci Blaine »

« De rien » dit-il en me faisant un câlin.

Après cette discussion, l'ambiance est plus détendue. Je suis même surpris d'être aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un que je connais si peu. On a énormément de points communs.

Ma journée étant bien avancée, on décide de rentrer.

Blaine me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Je la déverrouille et me tourne vers lui. Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue. On rougit tous les deux.

« On se revoit demain ? »

« Oui, si tu veux. Bonne soirée Blaine »

« Toi aussi Kurt »

Je le regarde rentrer chez lui et j'entre à mon tour dans ma maison, le sourire aux lèvres. Je tombe sur le canapé et je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.

**De Blaine - 18 : 43**

J'ai passé une excellente journée.

**De Blaine - 18 : 44**

Trouve-moi bizarre si tu veux mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. Je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré Kurt x

**A Blaine - 18 : 46**

J'ai passé une journée incroyable. Non tu n'es pas bizarre. A moins qu'on le soit tous les deux parce que je ressens la même chose que toi.

**De Blaine - 18 : 47**

Je suis rassuré. Passe une bonne soirée, à demain xx

**A Blaine - 18 : 48**

A demain et encore merci pour cette journée xx

Je pose mon portable sur la table basse et pars préparer le dîner.

Je suis indéniablement amoureux de ce garçon. 

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 3!**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, laissez-nous votre avis dans une review :)**

**Bisous, à la prochaine!**

**HOP3SO & Klaiindy :)**


End file.
